


释然

by yummyoctopus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Time Travel Fix-It, no love plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyoctopus/pseuds/yummyoctopus
Summary: 关于担任肯威父子守护天使这件事。主角作为知晓肯威父子经历的人，为了避免父子相残、康纳走到竹篮打水一场空的结局，而进入那个年代试图挽救的故事。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称视角，主角没有姓名、性别。无爱情线。  
> 基于《刺客信条3》、《刺客信条：遗弃》创作。

“……在他的老婆带着他的孩子们永远离开他后，这位上了年纪的凶徒凝视着一络妻子金色的头发，思忖着缘何他的人生会演绎得如此悲剧。

悲伤且孤独的死亡。

这个标题即便对于一名刺客来说也有些过于刺耳了。”

我再次放下了手中的《Abstergo娱乐公司雇员手册》，虽已阅读多次，仍然无法放下对这名北美刺客大师的惋惜。或许一名Abstergo员工说这种话很奇怪，但签劳动合同时并没要求过皈依圣殿骑士，不是么？

以往读完海尔森的日记与康纳的结局后都会惆怅不已，但这次不一样——昨天在退了潮的海滩捡贝壳时，我意外地发现了一枚伊甸苹果。黄铜色的球体表面布满线条，简略却又神秘，与曾见过的资料别无二致，越接近越能感受到它蕴含的力量的召唤。按捺住心中的激动，我当即将它塞进装满贝壳的篮子里带回了家。

用它控制人类进而统治世界的这类妄想倒是从未有过，毕竟99%的概率没命去享。也许有其它奇妙的用途呢？

我躺在公司配备的机器上，十指交叉握住伊甸苹果，进入了Animus。


	2. 1754年4月18日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寻找海尔森在科西嘉岛丢失的剑。

一

本想从一切的源头——雷金纳德·伯奇——直接解决，但最早的可选日期只有今天，好在地理坐标是任选的。

于是为了争取最大限度的补救，我到了科西嘉岛，当年海尔森为绑架卢西奥而与米科战斗、遗失父亲送给他的短剑的地方。

花了半天时间，视野里才出现曾经驻军的农场所在的山。趁着日头正盛，我举起望远镜看向山壁，按海尔森的日记中他颇自豪的方法，将眼前图像划分区域，一块块检视寻找山涧与岩洞。

确实是高效实用的技能，配合训练多年掌握的鹰眼视觉，边环着山行走边勘察，不到一刻钟就寻到符合日记描述的一处山腰，我旋即向此处走去。

二

这是一把造型雅致的短剑，在石缝中经历了十个月的自然侵蚀，剑柄华丽的装饰依然崭新如初，而纤巧的钢制剑身仅生了一层斑驳的橙色锈迹，想必锻造它的铁匠费了极大心血。

到达最近的小镇时已近黄昏，赶在商贩收摊之前，我从十二名行人身上各偷了点钱以购买柠檬和少量布料。

18世纪的柠檬不如现代超市里的个大多汁，买来的全部榨完都未装满陶瓶，一时也找不到更合适的容器，只得再放入几粒石子，柠檬汁才没过剑身。

明天再进行进一步除锈。


	3. 1757年9月17日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暗中协助海尔森、霍顿营救珍妮。

夕阳西斜，为大马士革披上了一层保护色。我身着与宫墙颜色相近的米白长袍潜入到阿兹姆宫，趴在女眷宫庭院的门廊顶端，探出望远镜静静监视着下方院落。位置刚刚好，中央的树冠掩住了对角门廊下的白帽卫兵，又不影响观察浴室的入口。

富丽堂皇的院中穿着洁白绫罗、身姿曼妙的女子们形态各异，汩汩泉水是唯一的配乐，如此种种似是将另一种极乐投影到了人间。

浴室门口探出两名白帽卫兵，我定了定睛，位于前方的卫兵胸口有一块血迹。事情在按原来的轨迹发展。

他们环顾起院落，然后盯向一名正服侍姬妾的侍女。感受到视线的侍女迟疑着穿梭过姬妾，朝他们走去。

眼看着那两名卫兵与侍女交换起手势，她忽然滞住，然后一步步向后退。就是现在。

我将一直攥住的烟雾弹扔向下方最近的那棵树。不大也不小的撞击声打破了极乐的宁静，浓烟与姬妾的惊叫同时升腾，院里所有人往这边看了过来，浴室门边的三人也呆了。

也对，需要给他们点反应时间。于是我投出第二颗烟雾弹。

“卫兵！”姬妾与侍女们尖叫起来，纷纷跑离烟雾笼罩的区域，甚至有人开始抽泣。各个门廊角落的卫兵此时也回过神来，抽出剑快步踏至。

凭着鹰眼，我看到浴室边的“卫兵”终于把侍女带离，便再扔了颗烟雾弹在脚下，随即跑向男宾宫室。每跑几步扔一颗弹，直到用完。

我唤出了Animus，就让这成为灵异的入侵事件吧。


	4. 1760年11月2日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 救齐欧。

一

自通过Animus跳转到1760年9月下旬的开拓地，已待了一月有余。初到此地时，我从开拓者们的营地顺走了一些生活用品与打猎工具，再根据康纳寻找“北美野人”的记忆找到位于黑溪的一处山洞，就此入住。

因为长期在Animus训练，攀爬、跳跃等技巧早就熟记于心，但换作自己的身体实际尝试时发现体力与力量明显不足。为了顺利实行计划，每日往返于黑溪-莫霍克河谷，打猎的同时观察卡尼耶可哈卡部落的位置。

这一天终于到来。

二

明媚的下午，我坐在离部落最近的山头悠哉地磨斧子，细微的谈笑声自山下传入耳来。我轻轻放了斧，从腰间拿起望远镜架在眼前。

溪边的小道有四人前后行着：黑发领队，红发与三角帽扛着滑膛枪紧跟其后，灰发徐徐地走在末尾。确认是协助海尔森寻找大神殿的同伴无误，一行人正赶往卡纳泰盛顿村。

该准备行动了。我收起望远镜与斧子，将围巾拉至下眼睑，最后戴上兜帽，开始下山。

三

我并没有在他们粗暴地威胁那个男孩时出面阻止，毕竟我实战少得可怜，到目前打猎都没捕获到一头鹿；我也没有在他们离去后立刻呼他起来，因为现在赶回村落遇上华盛顿的军队恐怕更糟，没人有盖世神功。

当夕阳开始将天空染色，从森林而来的军乐渐行渐远。我扶起男孩靠在树干边，探探他的鼻息，又捏了捏脉搏，均无异常。看来简单地呼唤应该就能醒来？

清清嗓子，开始轻摇他的肩膀：“孩子，快醒醒，你怎么一个人在这里？”

手指弹动了一下，继而安静得仿佛什么也没发生。

“醒一醒，再睡会生病的。有狼在叫，你听到了吗？”我抬起一只手拍了拍他的脸颊。

睫毛微微颤动。

呼喊与手上的力道一齐加把劲：“嘿，再不起来的话，殖民者要把你捉去卖了。”

“……查尔斯……李。”声细如蚊的回应。

我停了手。“是么，你叫查尔斯·李？好孩子，还记得发生什么事了吗？”

男孩睁开了眼但尚未回过神，听得声音便转过脸来，目光疑惑而涣散。

“已经没事了，到底发生了什么？”我继续问道。

男孩思索了两秒，“……查尔斯·李，这不是我的名字。是威胁我要我告诉他村子位置的坏人……不！”话音刚落，他慌张地撑起身子，刚站稳又抱住了自己的头开始摇晃，即使这样也仍一步步迈往村子的方向。

“听起来是遇上了麻烦。”我跟上前去，顺便安慰，“不要慌，镇定才更好处理风险。”

“谢谢你，陌生人。”他只是加快了脚步。

四

虽只是小孩，到底是原住民，在地面凹凸不平、树木密集的林子里穿梭得飞快，幸亏这一个多月我保持了高强度运动的生活。

远远便看见冲天的火光与四散的灰烟，进了村更是热浪扑面，红光灼眼。男孩焦急地呼唤妈妈，奋力奔跑；村中其他莫霍克村民见到我这外来人皆是一惊，但事态紧急，首要任务是救人，也看到我没带火器，便只是口头责备了男孩几句。

跟随着穿过两座长屋，我帮忙移除了几件障碍，到达第三座长屋前。男孩手足无措地捶打木栅栏门，透过木板之间的缝隙能看到距离一米左右的地上跌坐着一名莫霍克女人，她的双腿被一大捆长长的木柴压住，浓烟熏得她直咳。

“让我来。”我用食指点点男孩的肩，亮了亮腰带上的斧子，示意他避一避。

他止住呜咽，抬起盈出水雾的眼睛似要道谢，但控制不住喉咙，便急忙地闪到旁边。

拎起斧头，拉开两脚间距，高举双手对准左边的木板缝隙，劈砍——上下两条横木应声而断；紧接着挥向右边的木板，整个栅栏向眼前倒来。

我立马用手肘支住，转过头发现男孩也正双手撑着另一边。不禁向他弯起了微笑，随即想到自己脸还被围巾遮着，于是轻点一下头，接着丢开木板走进屋内。

男孩抢先冲了过去扑进女人的怀中，带着哭腔呢喃起“妈妈”。女人紧紧环住孩子，一边唤他名一边抚摸他的头。

我默默上前割开捆柴的粗绳，然后一根根拾起木柴掷向屋子另一头。

五

将男孩的妈妈背出火场后，用随身水壶里煮沸过的水为她冲洗了伤口，接着尽可能帮忙营救了其他村民。

做完这一切已筋疲力尽，天色如化开了块墨。尽管村民们诚挚邀请留宿，我仍坚持要回住处。

“让我送您一程吧。”男孩充满敬意地说道。

我摇摇头。“你的妈妈受伤了，她现在非常需要你。”

“那，您的名字是什么？”

“……我习惯做好事不留名。”噢……你要找的只有查尔斯·李，这样就行了，我心道。

他动了动嘴唇，最后什么也没说，对着我深深鞠了一躬。

踏着夜色呼出Animus，这次也进行得比较成功。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于《遗弃》中没出现的日期  
> 1760年11月2日：wiki目录1760年“11月2日 卡纳塔塞图的卡尼耶可哈卡村庄被乔治·华盛顿与其他英军士兵纵火焚烧。”。


	5. 1769年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 混入达文波特家园。

一

雾雨蒙蒙，雷电交加。那名肩负重任的少年即将正式迎来人生转折点的夜，我远远跟着一队盗猎者来到达文波特庄园前。

两名队员率先踏入马厩对庄园进行勘察。不到几分钟传来兵刃相击之声，以及其一的呼喊：“喂！兄弟们！”闻讯，还在车马道蹑手蹑脚前进的盗猎者们立刻摸出武器，奔往声音来源。

他们的领头人倒还是不紧不慢，副手则护在他身后。我也从腰间取下匕首，刃边朝外正握在右手，小心翼翼地跟上。

在盗猎者们的嘲弄中，那骁勇善战的少年挥舞着石斧，游刃有余地将他们一个个击倒。他制服了最后一名敌人，手掌压在那人咽喉，伏着身询问：“你们来这干嘛？到底想要什么？”

此时我悄步贴到副手身后，瞅准时机抬起左手探过去捏住他的口鼻，同时提膝撞击他的膝盖致使他失去重心弯下身，紧接着用匕首割开了他的动脉与咽喉，温热的血液喷薄而出。

领头人并未察觉这动静，仍朝着少年的背后走去；我托住副手的肩轻轻放在地上，顺便取下他腰间的长剑。

被擒倒在地的盗猎者发现了领头人，戏谑地回答：“自己问老大吧。”并抬手指了指少年身后。

少年回过头，看到一名气势汹汹的男人正抡着木制战棍准备挥出，但未及动作便被突现的长剑砍中手腕，战棍脱落坠地，而后身体软了下去。

我拔出斜劈入领头人后腰的剑，甩开他沉重的躯体，对惊疑的少年说：“危险已经解除了。”随即扔掉长剑，挥了挥空空的两手，以示没有敌意。

“……谢谢。”他立起身，再看向我身后。

一名头戴宽檐帽手持双刃匕首的老人不知何时站在马厩前，他缓缓道：“把这儿清一清。”继而走向宅子。

二

“那么你呢？”老人偏过脸向我发问。

“Player。”看到他奇怪的表情，我又补充：“您也不会想试着念我那拗口的原名的。”

“你又是来做什么？”

“呃，是这样的。我是一名初出茅庐的探险家，来自很遥远的国度。今天偶然看到这堆强盗，本想跟着捡点漏……”我顿了一下，没从对方脸上看出表情有何变化，“但偶尔跟着助人为乐也不错。”

他注视着我，不语。

我摩挲起膝盖，“不过独自探险的生活太艰苦了，请问您能收留我吗？我愿为您效劳。”环顾一下屋内罩满白布的家具，继续道，“我会的技能很多，刚才这位朋友展示的符号我也见过，曾经遇到危险时几名救过我的人护腕上就有这个图案。”

老人收回锐利的目光，扶了扶椅子，开始讲述一个很长的故事。


	6. 1776年6月28日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 协助从刑场救康纳，并捡个关键物品。

今日康纳将因企图谋杀指挥官的罪名受刑。

昨日收到消息后阿基里斯带着我连夜赶到纽约，并联系了康纳在波士顿招募的史蒂芬·夏菲尔、克里普·威尔金森、邓肯·利托。

纽约市政厅刑场夹道挤满了男女老少，嘘声与咒骂如浪潮涌起。他们或是激动地挥舞拳头，或是不停做出抹脖子的动作，为即将上演的刑罚炒足气氛。我和史蒂芬负责清理沿街两排房屋上的枪手，克里普选了一处面向绞刑台的平开窗潜伏过去，静候行刑时刻到来。

一辆马车驶至广场，真正应该上绞架的罪人——托马斯·希基得意洋洋地将康纳拽下马车，同另一名护卫押送康纳往绞刑台走来。

人群愈加躁动，我张望着试图找到某位惴惴不安的观众。奈何场面实在太过噪杂，只得专心干掉隔壁烟囱边最后一名枪手，再寻个视野最佳的位置进行等待。

意气风发的查尔斯·李开始发表激昂演讲，义愤填膺的语调仿佛他是正义的化身，群众们听了无不为之动容，连我也不禁搭起箭，拉开弦瞄向他。

“……愿上帝怜悯你的灵魂。”随着连篇累牍的污蔑落幕，活板门打开前一刻康纳吹响鹰啸般的口哨，在他身体坠落的同时一支利箭飞驰而来。

克里普很好地完成了他的任务，虽然吊绳没有完全被割断，却也正是完美之处——那位不请自来的“同伴”抛出匕首割断了它，而掀起的波澜也成功让我发现了这位“同伴”的位置。

突如其来的变故让人们陷入震惊。阿基里斯已钻进绞刑台下方接应康纳，邓肯在一旁护卫；黑袍“同伴”开始粗鲁地逃离广场，也不顾惊怒的旁人和追上来的卫兵；我则推算着匕首的位置跳到下一层遮篷。

所幸绞刑台后方没有站人，刚落地没多久就找到了一把商店最常见的铁匕首。我将这把“来历不明、难辨敌我的作案工具”收至腰间，计划回庄园后汇报这一发现。

回转过身，立马赶去帮忙拖住卫兵，以便康纳追上托马斯·希基。


	7. 1777年12月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳离家出走时。

一

明明几个月前爷俩还一起到费城见证独立宣言的签署，回来时阿基里斯脸上的荣光仍未褪去；今天却在接下来的行动方针上闹到不可开交，只因不同的性格与人生经历造就了如此局面。

我合上账本，快步走进隔壁房间抄起椅边的拐杖，一路小跑到正门，将阿基里斯劝进屋内。

扶着失神的老人落座，我从厨房端了杯热咖啡放在方桌上。“您知道，年轻人总是冒进的。他确实说了一些过分的话，但那只是气头上的有口无心。等他冷静下来自会考虑您的劝导，因为他对您的尊敬不会改变。”

阿基里斯捏着眉心，叹了口气，“但愿如此。”

二

跟着马蹄踏下的雪痕寻到一片树林，再往前是卡纳泰盛顿村。我停在一颗树边拴住马，爬上了树。

冬风让白袍结满雪花，白茫茫的天地将我纳入其中。离家出走的人自深林策马奔来，他看见了皑雪中黑色的孤马，于是放慢速度前来探查究竟。

当他谨慎地一步一步行至树下，我从树枝蹬起跳到黑马的背上，挂满枝干的雪砸得他头肩全是白屑，就像刚做好的甜品撒了一层糖粉。

“阿基里斯很伤心。”我扔给他一块棉布，接着调整骑姿。

康纳不满地拍动衣帽，“我的确不该对他那么说……但现在已经迫在眉睫，不能再放任这么大的威胁了。”

这件事的矛盾由来已久，一时是无法化解的。于是我换了个话题：“我并不是为说服你而来，是另外的事。”

他挥走最后一片浮雪，端坐在马上看向我。

“当你卷入这场战争并选择了阵营时，就已经没有回头路了，康纳。诚然你的才能出类拔萃，也创下了不少令人叹服的功绩；你代表个人参战，希望村子保持中立，但你的出身特殊，这让保护族人的任务变得更加艰巨。”

“我当然知道，这也是我一直在奋斗的。”

“还不够。你的敌人和盟友可都对土地虎视眈眈，摧毁几个阴谋就真的能守护住么？”

康纳皱了皱眉，“总司令不会做那种事的。”

“是么？你应该清晰地表明自己的诉求试试看。不说寻求庇护，这违背了中立的原则；至少得保证不会破坏你所守护的事物吧？”

他沉吟片刻，还是答道：“我所做的不仅仅是为了族人，我也相信总司令，但我会考虑的。”

“好吧。”我牵起缰绳又松开，“另一方面，你得多和族人沟通，让他们清楚并理解你在做的事。”

“我不希望他们也蹚入这趟浑水。”

“他们不是襁褓里的孩子，但在殖民者眼里确实是绵羊。你敢保证能时时刻刻照顾到他们吗？万一有披着羊皮的狼趁虚而入扰乱人心呢？”

康纳一时语塞。我乘胜追击：“你不是一个人在战斗，也不可能光凭一己之力就大获全胜，过分小心翼翼只会让守护的事物成为自己致命的软肋，康纳。即使是刀枪不入的阿基里斯，也还是会被击中弱点而惨败。”

他认真的表情突然走了神。

“喂……你在想什么，我是说古希腊神话里的阿基里斯，你这个不敬的家伙。”我抓起树皮上的雪撒了过去。

康纳试图让自己看起来严肃一点，轻快地拉紧缰绳。“我理解你的意思，放心吧。”说罢，调转马头又进了森林。


	8. 1778年3月12日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 父子合作后，康纳离家出走归来。

前几天康纳离家出走归来，骄傲的眼神像是角逐胜利的雄鹿，没有一丝阴霾。或许与父亲相处得十分愉快，合作也很顺利吧。

天鹰号的前桅和一侧船身有些许磨损，已经请好人去修；康纳也跟阿基里斯和解，但又在与圣殿骑士合作的可能性上有了新的分歧。我觉得未尝不能试试，但现在没有说服谁的必要，好在这次没出现剑拔弩张的情况。

反正年轻气盛的人总是要向目标奋斗的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于《遗弃》中没出现的日期  
> 1778年3月12日：对应游戏、《遗弃》里的1778年3月7日，父子合作追击本杰明。


	9. 1778年6月20日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 康纳发现华盛顿做过的事之后。

今天上午，兄弟会成员押着一名特殊的俘虏——红衣军官拜访了庄园，是按康纳要求送来暂时收押的。军官似乎沮丧又庆幸，没什么抵抗地换下制服进了石屋。

下午康纳回来时就一直意志消沉，看起来很困惑和悲伤。虽然6月17日齐欧与嘎纳多贡将查尔斯·李赶出了村庄，没有卡尼耶可哈卡战士被鼓动去袭击大陆军，但华盛顿的命令与十八年前烧村的真相将他的心撕开了一条裂缝。哦，他的老爸也助了一臂之力。

成长需要付出代价，生活不是童话故事，但在看清生活的真相后可以选择依然热爱生活。

这需要一点时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于《遗弃》中没出现的日期  
> 1778年6月20日：对应游戏、《遗弃》里的1778年6月17日，海尔森揭露华盛顿。


	10. 1781年8月16日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 偷海尔森的日记。

微风习习，明月高挂于空。虽已夜半，清辉之下的乔治堡伴着油灯的暖光一目了然。心不在焉的卫兵转向另一头巡逻，我趁机翻出井沿溜到西楼最近的门前，轻松地撬开锁，闪身进入并带上了门。

这位最高大师许是喜静，只在一楼寥寥布置了卫兵，想潜入探查不难，但这并非此行目的。我直奔二楼开始找大团长的房间。

跟随鹰眼的指引，寻到了最北面的房前。这把锁相比入口又复杂些，我一边谨慎地摆弄铁条一边祈祷弄出的声响不会太大。绷紧着神经未觉时间的流逝，终于听到期盼已久的一声“咔哒”，我松了口气，缓缓起身倚在墙边，让精神和发麻的双腿也恢复下。

拧开房门，没有出现目标人等候已久只待开门杀的这种恐怖片情节，大团长安然地睡在床上，凝神还能听见均匀的呼吸声。我撇去脑海中掩在被子里、戴着袖剑的手，和枕头下可能藏有的匕首，如履薄冰地走向书桌。

一本经过时间洗礼也看得出装订精美的褐色牛皮书，随手翻了翻确认是此行真正目标——日记。转头瞧了眼日记的主人，睡姿和进门时所见一样，呼吸沉稳。我便抱住日记，再捻起桌上的一支蜡烛，轻手轻脚出了房间。

行至月光洒落的走廊，稍稍推开窗，点燃蜡烛置于窗台，接着拉下帽子保证余光的视野，开始检索日记。

1757年9月25日，救出珍妮后，姐弟聊天中谈及自己对圣殿骑士与刺客联合的畅想；

1776年6月27日，在布赖德韦尔监狱第一次见到康纳，内心发生的挣扎；

1776年6月28日，坚定的“圣殿骑士大团长”第一次被名为“父亲”的角色盖过，赴刑场冒险救下康纳；

1778年1月7日，教堂里两人即将第一次正式见面，在讲坛后看着康纳的身影时心里的五味杂陈；

1778年6月16日，再次遇见康纳之前，对两人关系的希望、曾有过的共同目标的回望。

……

我划动小刀一页页裁下，整理成薄薄一沓叠好放入前胸的隐形口袋，继续翻阅。

1757年9月21日，与霍顿成功地救出珍妮并全身而退，此时已经离开大马士革。这一天的伊特山和往常一样，没有火焰，也没有浴血到心变得坚如磐石的人；

1758年1月20日，和伯奇的恩怨已经了结，卢西奥造成的刺伤也恢复了许多；痊愈后与珍妮分道扬镳，而霍顿忠心跟随，目前在弗吉尼亚帮忙打理农庄；

1778年1月7日，追查本杰明·丘奇下落时，静静听完了康纳审问的佣兵的话，没有出手爆头；

1778年1月26日，啤酒厂仓库，本杰明的替身招供后，遵守了康纳的诺言，仅仅用剑柄把他敲昏——只是这位可怜人并没逃过被同伴步枪手引爆的火药桶；

1778年6月16日，和康纳合作俘虏到三名红衣军官，独自审问完前两名时，仍然割开了他们的喉咙；当康纳带着第三名军官进来，顺利完成审问后，在康纳的注视下将军官脖子边的袖剑收回，交由康纳处置。

合上日记，看来命运齿轮的微小改变也让肯威先生有所变化，这让我面对颈边的袖剑时增添了些信心。

“你对这本日记很熟悉，为什么？”背后的声音很平静。

“实不相瞒，最近我来这读过好几次了。”总不能说几百年后我读过好几次吧。

他似乎不信，剑尖戳进了我脖子上的皮肤，缓而浅地向前划动刃边。“是谁派你来的？为什么会是我的日记？”

我自然不敢轻举妄动，忍住疼痛答道：“我自己派我来的。我想事情不应该这么发展，双方还有沟通的可能。”

大团长嗤笑了一声，又问：“可这和日记有什么关系？” 袖剑的力道在加重。

“嘶……虽然一路以来很多阻碍，但康纳对双方的联合还抱有期望。即使你俩相处时间很短，他也从你的身上发现一些相似之处……我希望从这里能找到坚定他信念的东西。”

他短暂地沉默了一下，把剑刺得更深。“真是愚蠢，现在的刺客都这么天真？我不得不遗憾地告诉你，这里没有那种东西。还有什么遗言么？”

“先生，”我忐忑道，“在我成为刺客之前，曾经在科西嘉岛探险时捡到过一把短剑。”

这一次袖剑没再深入了，也没有人回应。

“是在一座山附近捡到的。那把剑的剑柄相当漂亮，洗去锈迹后剑身的花纹更是令人惊叹。”我知道我赌对了，“目前保存在达文波特家园，您有兴趣的话我可以拿过来。”

“拙劣的骗术。”大团长仿佛无动于衷，但他也未动作。

至此已有九成把握。“是，我暂时拿不出能证明自己的东西，但我不能折损在这里……这样吧，我脖子上有一条项链，是三年前帮忙协调卡纳泰盛顿与大陆军的矛盾后，一名莫霍克女士赠与的。”实际上是前几天找康纳要的。“可以押在您这，它对我意义非凡，我一定会带上短剑来取的。”

夜风徐徐吹进，我盯着摇曳的烛焰，感受到流出来的血正在发凉。脖上的细绳被挑起、拉动，狼牙从锁骨滑到脖颈左侧，其中一颗被捏住旋转，似是在细细打量。

不知过了多久，伴随着几不可闻的叹息，那手指放下了狼牙。“让我看看那把剑。但日记得留下。”

“当然。”我爽快地向后递上日记，注意到他没有拿走项链，也没有移开袖剑。

大团长接过日记，挑了挑剑刃，“你知道我说的是什么。”

“正在拿呢, 先生。”我将手探入怀中寻找起来，“对了，您知道为什么那天下午大马士革总督府会发生入侵吗？”

“你的意思是……怎么可能？”身后的人滞住了。

趁这愣神的一瞬间，我鼓足勇气把头向前甩去，同时反手撒出一叠裁成书页大小的报纸，顾不上脖子的二次伤害，撑住窗台翻了出去。

“我也不清楚，先生。”我攀爬着，“随口一提罢了。”

也不知出于何种原因，大团长没有呼叫守卫，当被惊动的卫兵们赶来时我已从堡垒边缘跃下。

一边发愁如何向医生解释我有多么珍爱生命，一边退出Animus。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于《遗弃》中没出现的日期  
> 1758年1月20日：对应小说1758年1月27日。因剧情改动成功救下珍妮，没在大马士革多留，被刺伤日期提前，痊愈日期也就提前了。  
> 1781年8月16日：根据剧情需要对应同年9月16日。


	11. 1781年9月16日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乔治堡的对决。

硝烟迷眼，炮火喧耳。身不由己卷入这场战争的人正赶去了结自己被捉弄的命运。

混乱之中我尾随康纳穿过一条条街，一座座民宅。看着他摇摇晃晃走进乔治堡正门右边炸出的洞，随后跟了上去，并停在靠内侧的出口。

康纳又一次被命运戏弄了，留在乔治堡的不是查尔斯·李，而是他最不想在这看到的人——海尔森·肯威，他的父亲。

“我无意与你相残，但我必须找到查尔斯·李。”康纳沉重道。

大团长声音决然：“羊群需要牧羊人。” 说完抽出长剑。

我躲在洞边观望两人缠斗，从炮击声与金铁交鸣中分辨他们的对话——曾经在Animus里听过、在日记里读过不知多少次的对话，茫然地思忖为何还是会发展到这个地步。

不，对话内容好像有些变化。但未及细听，一枚炮弹飞落进坪，冲击波将两人掀倒在地，也将这场残杀向终点推进。再不做点什么恐怕只会迎来同样的结局，我探出吹箭，致幻麻醉针准确地送入大团长的左肩，确认此事后即溜向东楼旁的大炮。

药剂当然不能立竿见影，试图钳制大团长的康纳被对方轻易地押在身下。苍白的双手一只擒住腕，另一只扼上喉咙。

“……因为骑士团是由现实所催生的，我们无需信条，”他无情地说，手指跟着攥紧。“更不需要一个绝望的老头教导。”或许觉得力量还不够，便松开擒腕的手，加在了康纳脖子上。

被扼住的康纳颤巍巍地抬手，他忽然开口：“……我们也不需要绝望的老头……我信我自己。”

没想到对方还能发声，大团长惊愕地收紧双手，用力到顾不及说话。康纳继续道：“或许我之前追求的东西不曾存在，但这并不是非黑即白的事……即使道阻且长，即使奋斗可能是徒劳，我也会继续走下去……这，就是我的妥协。”

大团长的表情晦涩不明，他低着头，将视线从身下人的眼睛转移到自己的双手，决心了然。

即使康纳仍能喘气，却也难以挣脱，他不得不弹出袖剑，举起手来。

又一枚炮弹落在附近，震耳欲聋中康纳挥出手臂，同时我也掷去一枚羊血弹。炸弹撞偏了他的袖剑，刃尖斜斜划开大团长的脖颈，血液溅满两人的脸。

那双手松开了，左手撑住地，右手抬起，没有触碰颈部的伤口，而是抚上了康纳的面颊。大团长缓缓擦拭着上面的血，道：“别以为这样就赢了。”

擦净脸上的血后，又移动到康纳的脖子，一颗一颗摩挲起项链上的狼牙，仿佛陷入了沉思。

康纳怔愣地看着他做这些动作，直到听他最后说了一句：“我以你为荣。”随后此人支撑不住，就这么倒在自己身上。康纳便静默地抱住他。

过了良久，或者也没过多久，炮火早已停歇。康纳慢慢转过身，小心翼翼地把大团长放在平地，盖上他的眼睛，仔细地为他擦去脸上的血，接着用莫霍克语进行道别，然后走向西楼。

当康纳的身影消失，我从掩体走出。行至大团长身边蹲下，拔出他左肩的麻醉针，再简单处理脖子的伤口。

取下在科西嘉岛捡到的短剑，佩在他的腰间。“愿你在沉睡中得到宁静，大团长。”

拿出在纽约市政厅刑场捡到的匕首，挂在短剑旁边。“明日再焕然苏醒，肯威先生。”

最后将上个月找康纳要的狼牙项链放入他的大衣口袋，静候读日记的人下楼。


	12. 1782年8月16日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从查尔斯·李那拿到大神殿钥匙。

那天我同康纳把肯威先生抬上马车，日记也放了进去，拜托兄弟会成员送往肯威先生在弗吉尼亚的庄园，之后一直没收到过他的讯息。

今年一入春，我便跑到纽约住了下来，每天不是钓鱼就是泡在酒馆下棋；而康纳忙于追踪查尔斯·李，他认为此人是独立战争的绊脚石，不除后患无穷。他也对我的行动表示困惑，但在几个月前我提供了港口活跃的泽西号、李计划带一批人东山再起的消息，他即不再多问。

从泽西号得知船长和李约定的酒馆后，我赶至波士顿，继续如在纽约的生活。

今天也在码头钓鱼，虽然我眼睛盯着浮漂，但心思不在这上面。刚刚装作钓不到鱼而焦躁地乱瞟时，我看到了一个人——身着深色双排扣大衣，束着低马尾的头发黑灰夹杂，须眉浓密，那显眼的鹰钩鼻更是标志着他就是我们在找的人：查尔斯·李。

他正与另一人谈着话走来。我收回钓竿，提桶作势离开。和他们擦身而过后，我放下渔具，从怀里掏出帽子扣在两肩，拉过头顶，然后拿起斧子气势汹汹地向他们走去。

两人已经站定，或许周围人的异常反应太大，李察觉到了不妙。他转过头，一眼瞥见镂空的战斧和鹰喙状的帽檐，便不假思索地开逃。

踩着刻进DNA的路线，我穿过枪林弹雨和重重烈焰，追到一艘船的外部，停了下来。眼看着李踏上前方的甲板，我甩出绳镖扎进他的后腰，他痛呼着从坍塌的甲板坠落，倒地不起。

我跟着跳了下来，牵紧绳索一步一步接近他。

“为何你们执迷不悟？杀了我们，我们会再起；阻止一次，我们会再试。尽管你们再努力，结局都会是一样的……”李痛苦地躺在地上，问着原本对康纳提出的问题。

“因为其他人不肯。”我一边说着康纳给出的回答一边蹲下，抓起他胸前的钥匙。“你是个有才能的将士，却不会是好的牧羊人，在你的眼中自身之下皆为蝼蚁。”

忽略他愤恨的目光，我割断项链挂绳 ，然后松开了绳镖。“走吧。”

李疑虑地瞪着我，见我未再有动作，于是起身蹒跚离开。

看着他走远，我拿起碎裂的木板朝衣裤到处摩擦，随后作竭力状靠坐在墙边，一只手攥住钥匙便开始打盹，等侯从绿龙酒馆追来的康纳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于《遗弃》中没出现的日期  
> 1782年8月16日：根据小说1782年10月2日第二段“我已经追踪他一个多月了。”推测大概。


	13. 1783年11月25日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 告别。

据情报称，去年10月2日李在费城因高烧逝世，而后隐退一年多的肯威先生再次担任大团长，不过至今我们还没见到过他。

战争已经结束，殖民地赢得自由，原住民却失去了土地。我本想用这些年贸易所得买下尽可能多的村庄，但康纳表示不必，他看起来比想象中更平静，或许早已领悟了什么。毕竟人比土地更重要。

今天下午最后的英国船只离开纽约，码头的民众异常激动。看到那艘船临走时还示威发射的炮弹落入水中，康纳露出一个由衷的笑容；然而扭头又瞧见有人在叫卖奴隶，这让他脸上写满了任重道远。

回旅店的路上，我向他说起离开的打算。

“我要重新当回探险家了。”

“噢？那么你会去哪探险呢？”

“很远，远到离开这片大陆。”

康纳停住脚步，注视了我一会儿确认是不是开玩笑。“为什么突然有这个决定？”

我耸耸肩，“其实挺早就有这个想法了，只是当时形势不允许，现在没什么要顾虑的了。”

他神色复杂，眼里闪过好几种情绪，似乎在纠结措辞。最后说道：“庄园永远是你的港湾，兄弟会也永远欢迎你。”

我回以微笑，继续一起赶路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于《遗弃》中没出现的日期  
> 1783年11月25日：wiki目录1.1.4保障未来"11月25日，他在那里见证了最后的英国船只离开纽约返回英国。"。


	14. 尾声

从机器上坐起，伊甸苹果已经变得黯淡无光。我抻了抻四肢，一边寻思明天把它扔回海里，一边走向书桌。

拿起摊开的雇员手册，那一页没了康纳·肯威的介绍，翻来覆去也找不到。我摸不着头脑地掀开笔记本，试图登录公司内部网站查询相关信息，却显示正在维护。

瞅一眼时间，23:59。硬着头皮打开内部通讯工具，准备找同事问问，敲完信息忽然发现自己的头像多了一个挂件：卡通的、带有鹰羽装饰的狼皮帽——和我临走前送给康纳的一模一样。仔细一看，所有人的头像都多了这个挂件。

再刷新网页已能正常访问。怀着忐忑的心情输入账号密码，登录。首页一行标题跳在眼前：

**“旦逢良辰：亦敌亦友的刺客大师——Ratonhnhaké:ton”。**

望着页面中熟悉的画像，还有其他或严肃或八卦甚至震惊部式的标题，我想我差不多知道肯威父子获得了怎样的成功。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读。为了弥补意难平和控制篇幅（但还是超出预料），金手指给开满了，尽可能符合逻辑地写了个GOOD ENDING ，欢迎捉虫！


End file.
